The Announcement
by Hockeygirl28
Summary: Batman has an announcement for the world, Or does he. Read to find out. Review please. Pure insanity.


**Ok, I know I should be updating my other stories, but I had the most fantastical crazy idea I had to write about it.**

**I don't own yj, and I probably never will.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The news channels were buzzing and reporters from all over crowded town square in Gotham. They were all there to hear the big announcement. There at the podium stood the dark knight, the very same one who had called the press conference. Everyone was excited to hear what they had to say; Iris West-Allen and Lois Lane were fighting on who was going to interview Batman first while Clark avoided the fighting. The man of steel was wondering why Batman had called the press conference in the first place, Bruce wasn't one for publicity and he though Alfred forced the billionaire to go on vacation a week ago, but then again batman never went on vacation.

All over the Untied States, justice league member's eyes were glued to their TV screen wondering what exactly the dark knight was going to say. Barry, Ollie, Roy, Dinah, Artemis and Wally were at Ollie's place to watch the big announcement and some hockey game, while the rest of the league/team was either at home or at the cave waiting for the dark knight's big announcement. No one noticed that Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin were nowhere to be found and neither was a certain martian.

When the moment of truth came Batman walked up to the podium, cleared his throat and spoke.

"I have a sense of humor." He declared in a calm voice and left the stage with a swish of his cape and disappeared into the shadows.

The reporters were shell shocked at this. All but a slightly sputtering Clark Kent tried to mob the vigilante and get answers but he was gone so the crowd was left in an awkward gaping silence.

No one seemed to notice the laughing vigilante known as a one Dick Grayson laughing his ass off on top of a nearby building where he waited with two tons of Oreos.

Meanwhile in Star City…

Soda spewed out of Barry Allen's mouth as he heard the news, he turned to see everyone else also in total shock. Roy was trying to put on his best WTF look while Artemis and Wally were trying to look shocked and Dinah and Ollie were shocked.

"Oh My God. They actually did it." Wally whispered to his girlfriend.

"We're so dead." She stated fearfully.

The senior speedster and archer both turned to their former protégés with mirroring looks of horror.

"What did you guys do?" they both questioned in unison.

The young couple sunk back in slight shame.

"We kind of suggested to Nightwing that the ultimate prank would be to somehow convince J'onn to summon a press conference as Batman…." Wally started.

"And announce he had a sense of humor on national TV." Artemis finished.

"You guys are screwed." Roy smirked looking up from the hockey game he and Dinah were engrossed in.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and in rushed in Dick Grayson, Barbra Gordon and Tim Drake all dressed in civvies.

"Oh My God we're so screwed." Declared Tim.

"Where's J'onn?" Artemis asked.

"He's visiting Mars for the next month." Barbra informed her fellow vigilante.

"What do we do now?" Wally asked fearfully looking around expecting the dark knight to come out of the shadows at any moment.

After a half an hour of debating the group of young heroes decided that it would be best to hide out in the Amazon rain forest and avoid the wrath of batman.

Unfortunately their untimely escape was made a little two late and they were met by a _Very_ angry Batman.

There was a bunch of 'oh shit's and screaming as the five vigilantes ran from the dark knight.

They later found themselves hanging upside down in the bat cave right above the guano piles by fraying ropes.

"I'm _so _not feeling the aster." Nightwing muttered darkly before the ropes snapped.

Needless to say none of the heroes were pranking dear ol' batsy anytime soon if ever.

****

**I know it was short and not completely edited but I had to post this. Hoped you liked it I know it was crazy. REVIEW OR I WILL RELEASE THE WRATH OF BATMAN!**

**Tootles, Hockeygirl out!**


End file.
